The Reporter and The Sailor
by TintinRossi56
Summary: Alternate Universe. Secret of the Unicorn Captain Haddock doesn't arrive at Marlinspike Hall in time. (Sorry I'm bad at summaries, haven't done this for a long time)


**This idea came to me when I was writing one of my original stories and I wanted to share it. Apologies for the shortness of this alternate shot but I didn't want to go over the top with this one. I wanted to explore how the close friendship between the Captain and Tintin started and I though this would be a nice insight. Apologies if my writing quality has slipped slightly, it's been a while since I've uploaded anything to fanfiction but I hope everyone enjoys this. Any spelling and grammer mistakes are mine and may be the result of simple typo's but no one's perfect. I'm not killing off anyone in any recent fanfiction shots (Hopefully anyway).**

 **xx**

"Snowy!"

Snowy bounded into his masters arms licking his face before Tintin placed him back onto the ground. Luck couldn't even begin to describe how he felt at that very moment but as usual fate had other ideas.

One of the bird brothers began to stir, noticing that the young reporter had turned his back.

"I've had just about enough of you, you little brat. I'm going to finish you for good" the bird brother thought as he pulled himself on to his feet and pointed his gun to Tintin's back. Hearing a distincitve click Tintin suddenly turned around, just as Gustav pulled the trigger. The force of the bullet send Tintin staggering backwards slightly as blood began to spill from his chest. Tintin fell onto his knees as Gustav stood up, the gun still pointed at him. Snowy stood his ground growling as the man stepped forward.

Out of nowhere a well aimed glass bottle collided with Gustav Bird's head sending him straight back onto the ground just as Tintin's remaining control began to slip. Tintin suddenly felt the Captain's arms around him but he still hadn't quite grasped the situation.

"Tintin what's .."

Tintin lost control falling backwards into the Captain's shoulder.

"Blistering ... no no no, stay with me!"

Blood was spilling out with each heartbeat even as the Captain applied his hand to the gunshot wound. Tintin whimbered, feeling blood begining to catch in his throat.

"It hurts" Tintin stammered, his voice barely a whisper.

He could barely speak let alone breathe.

As the Thompsons walked around with Nestor, who was in handcuffs, Thompson's eyes widerned at the sight in front of him.

"Thompson, call an ambulance!" The Captain yelled.

"Captain, what ..."

"Blistering Banacles just call an ambulance!"

Tears were cascading down the Captain's face as Thomson fell down at the other side of Tintin. He couldn't quite take in the sight.

"Keep breathing lad, just keep breathing"

Tintin's control was slipping further, unable to fight the lingering force that was telling him to release control of his conscious mind. As his eyelids fluttered the Captain gently shook Tintin, managing to rouse him but he could feel the fear, he could see the fear running through his eyes.

 _Please don't die, please. I can't lose you._

 _Please._

 **xx**

The Captain was confined to the waiting room for hours with not even so much as a word as to Tintin's condition. Too long, far too long. The Captain had insisted on the Thompsons letting Nestor go but he was there when the Thompsons handled the Bird Brothers and had to be restained before he got into the back of the ambulance with Tintin. Gustav cooperated upon finding out that Barnaby was alive but handling Max, the more dangerous of the two proved difficult. Captain Haddock couldn't understand the mentality of people like the Bird Brothers. He prayed Tintin would be alright, he had to be. As one of the Thompsons sat down, dammed if he knew which one, he wiped his eyes again.

"Any news" Thomson asked.

"No. Nothing"

There was a long pause before the Captain spoke again.

"If he dies ..

"He won't" Thomson interjected. "He'll pull through, he always does"

"Always? How many times has he put his life on the line?"

"Too many times but he always pulled through, always"

 **xx**

Tintin was very lucky.

There was no denying that the bullet had caused serious damage but thankfully the bullet had narrowly missed his heart. He was incredibly lucky to be alive.

When the Captain was eventually allowed to see him the sight terrified him. Wires were attached to his bare chest which was rising ragedly with every breath he took. Haddock fought back tears as he sat down beside him, realising just how pale Tintin was but he was alive. He would survive.

Haddock couldn't help but wonder about Tintin's family. How could no one care? Would his mother, father or a sibling rush through the door crying for him, begging for him to wake up? It sadderned the Captain that Tintin only had friends for company. He'd only known Tintin for a short time and had learnt a lot from him in that period. The Thompsons had known him for a long longer and it sounded as if Tintin frequently risked his life during his exploits.

Sighing the Captain gently clutched Tintin's hand, taking it to his cheek.

"I will always be there for you Tintin, no matter what. I will always protect you and never leave you. Thats a promise"

 _A faithful friend is a study shelter; he that has found one has found a treasure. There is nothing as precious as a faithful friend, and no scales can measure his excellence_

 _Apocrypha, Ecclesiaticus (The Bible; King James Version)_


End file.
